


Jack-O-Lantern

by lucian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Macabre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to decorate for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-O-Lantern

Harry loves to decorate for Halloween. Due to Severus' barely-tolerated open-door policy regarding Harry's friends, it's the one time of year that their love of the macabre can be displayed without it becoming a topic of speculation for the entire Wizarding world.

There's a new addition this year: an occasional table that appears to be made entirely out of human longbones. It's utterly morbid, and Harry looks forward to the way Ron will howl when Fred and George animate it and make it chase him around the flat. Hermione and Ginny will roll their eyes, although Ginny will surreptitiously maneuver herself so that Hermione is always between her and the galloping bone-table.

Severus won't admit that the shenanigans amuse him, but his eyes will light up when someone animates a rubber spider and sends Ron shrieking out into the yard. The utterly innocent look on Severus' face will make Harry choke on his drink.

Harry finishes arranging the last of their skull collection along the mantle and lights the small candles inside with a wave of his hand.

"Much better than carved pumpkins," Severus murmurs as Harry sits beside him on the couch. They aren't marked, but Harry can tell them apart by touch alone.

"Pettigrew, Rabastan, Crabbe, Goyle, Umbridge, Lucius, and Draco," Harry recites softly as he remembers the feel of his knives sliding through screaming flesh. The most evil people in the world had been nothing more than begging bags of blood and bones.

The skulls flicker menacingly, but Harry and Severus just smile.

They'd keep the decorations up all year 'round, if they could.


End file.
